Talk:7-Words-Max
So, why is he called 7-Words Max? What are these seven words? -- Peter (talk) 23:07, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :This is probably either unanswerable, or answerable only by someone who worked on the show itself. It's not explained in the episode, and in fact, as far as I noticed, his name isn't even spoken, unless it went by so quickly I missed it. He definitely speaks more than seven words. In fact, on reflection, that's probably the joke, i.e. "7 words maximum," advice often applied to ad copy or more recently company Power Point presentations and the like, sort of like the way Gobo and Traveling Matt were named after film terms. It probably wasn't meant to be taken literally. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:37, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::If his name isn't used in the episode, why do we have this article? — Scott (talk) 19:22, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::Because he *does* have a name? This wasn't some random designation, but from the Encyclopedia Fragglia, which is an official source, which means it was most likely in the shooting script as a means of referring to the character (who is fairly prominent) and an actual name which just may not have been mentioned. I'm not even absolutely sure it wasn't mentioned. Scott, you have the set. Watch the episode and double-check me on this. But regardless, I don't think there's really anything to explain about the name, except perhaps a note in the article on the usage of the phrase outside of Fraggle Rock. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:31, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I was taking your word for it that his name wasn't used in the episode. And how would I have known that he was named in the Fraggllia? That would be worth mentioning in the article rather than assuming esoteric knowledge on the part of the reader. — Scott (talk) 04:21, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::::It isn't, in a way. It's because *all* the names, if they came in the episode guide, were sourced either from the episodes or the Fragglia, according to Danny. I don't have esoteric knowledge or access to it, but true, most readers probably don't pay as close attention to throw-away remarks in talk page discussions. Still, if we mention it here, then we should mention it in every case, or better yet, just a blanket note on the category. And I said that I didn't notice his name; I could have been mistaken. I'm not expecting you to know, it just seemed an abrupt leap to suddenly imply that the character shouldn't have an article. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:24, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::I propose that, when a Fraggle's name is obtained exclusively from the Fragglia, that it should be specifically mentioned, as normally one would assume that a name came from an episode. Also, in the specific case of Max, I would think that some sort of note about the meaning of the phrase be included by somone who knows a little more about it than me. -- Peter (talk) 04:38, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::I agree with Peter. Why should we assume that everyone knows what the Fragglia is? If someone watches all the episodes and never hears the name "7-Words-Max," they're gonna think we made it up. — Scott (talk) 16:08, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::This feels, to me anyway, like it's becoming far more heated than it should be over something fairly trivial (like I already said, a general category note could be added, since I suspect there's at least a fair few, like Mama Tree Creature, that come from that source). I'm not assuming everyone knows who the Fragglia is. *I* didn't know what it was, but Danny explained it, in earlier discussions and in the talk page for that article. Someone should probably point this out to him, or possibly Mary Catherine, who created the page, and see if that helps clear things up. I'm off to class, so no time now) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:16, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think a category page note is enough. We can't expect that someone is coming to a character page from the category page or that he is ever going to see the category page. -- Peter (talk) 16:21, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::I agree with Peter & Scott that we should give the source for a character's name, if it's not given on-screen. There's probably a bunch of characters that could use a source -- Blustering Bellowpane Monster is one. I just beefed up the Encyclopedia Fragglia page, with some more explanation of what the document is. I think it would be good on each of the relevant character and song pages to have a note that says where the name comes from, with a link to the EF page. -- Danny (talk) 17:09, 14 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm sorry I didn't come to weigh in on this discussion early. I did take the name "7-Words-Max" from Encyclopedia Fragglia, but I agree- it would have been better if I noted where the name originated from. In the future, if I create any more pages for obscure Fraggle characters like this one, I will include the proper identification. However, I would like to add that if there's ever any confusion about a page I created, you can always ask me directly with any criticism/concerns. I don't want to be a contributing factor to "heated" talk page debates. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 18:44, 14 September 2006 (UTC)